Naruto and the Kochou Princess
by AzaKochou-Heartbreaker
Summary: She's back. But the once thought dead, Princess Azaelia of the Kochou clan has returned to the Leaf Village, but to find out that the only person who cared about her is now dead. Read the story to find or more. :D It has a lot of violence.
1. Prologue

So, I've finally got around to add another story. Hehe... sorry. High school has been... well an adventure for me and my friends. First, I get seriously sick, and then the school board decided to freak out all of the students by getting rid of our sports and clubs and 500 of our beloved teachers, then they say, "oh, we found a way to save the teachers and the clubs and sports, so forget what we said earlier."

Anyways, this story doesn't belong to me, sadly. I love this show. The only things that belong to me is Azaelia and the plotline. And may be some other characters in the future.

But check out my friend's stories (emberfire411). She is an amazing writer!!

So on with the story. :)

* * *

Prologue

She moaned. "Where am I?" She asked herself. She screamed when someone answered her question.

"It's alright. You're in the hospital here at the Leaf Village. What's your name, little one?" an old man's tender silenced her scream.

"A-Azaelia. Azaelia Kochou." she timidly returned.

"It's nice to meet you, Azaelia. I'm the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Now how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen." Azaelia answered more firmly.

"Alright," a motherly voice came in. "Azaelia-san, can you open your eyes?"

"I'll try." Her eyelids were heavy as if the burden of the frightful memories would be pounded into her sight, and she wouldn't see normal again. In her mind, she could hear her mother's angelic voice telling her that it was alright and that she would help her child through her life. With her mother's encouragement, she was able to open her eyes to show off a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"There, that's better." the woman responded smiling. She wasn't a nurse, but a mother. She wore an apron over her blouse and pants; had long brown hair that was almost the color of black. At her side was a young man that looked like his mother with stress marks at the corners of his eyes. His age according to his looks put him around Azaelia's age. He smiled a little bit as he stood next to her headrest. The man next to her looked to be a grandfather. He wore a white robe with flames at the end of the sleeves and the hem of the robe. On top of his head, was a hat like his robe; white with a triangle with white writing and a white veil around the back and sides.

"Kurenai, can you take care of her?" he asked looking at another person on the other side of her bed. She did her best to look at the person he was talking to. She had long, wavy brown hair that framed her back and face. With her red eyes, she had red eye shadow and lipstick. Her outfit was of bandages that were wrapped around her fit body. Underneath she had a shirt made to protect her body. She had a kindness in her voice and eyes as she answered.

"Yes, Hokage. Hello Azaelia, I'm Kurenai." Kurenai told her.

* * *

This is my first Naruto story. So PLEASE don't bag on it. If you have any advice for me, please feel free to comment. Thanks.

Love, Aza ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Well, here's another chapter.

Remember that, I don't own the show, but the plotline and Azaelia and future characters belong to me. :D

* * *

What?! He's Dead!

"Might as well get going. Hokage won't wait a lifetime." Azaelia mumbled to her self. _I can't it's been five years since I've left the village. _She thought as she pulled on her cloak. On the cloak's back was a giant butterfly in a golden color. Her family's insignia. Her long, curly brown hair was firmly pulled back in a little bun with the rest of her hair hanging down her slender back. "I wonder what has happened while I was gone. Let's see, I was eighteen when I left. I'd never thought that I'm twenty-three now. What's going on?"

She'd been walking from her campsite which a half a mile away from the village. When she reached the gates, they were closed and guarded. Both of them were ANBU Black Ops. They were animal masks over their faces, but no doubt they were the ANBU, one of the most elite ninja in Konoha. _Itachi… I wonder where and how he is. _She thought as she pulled back the hood to reveal her face which every adult and ninja knew who she was. Her family was one of the elite ninja in Konoha.

"Welcome back, Lady Azaelia." the taller one called out to her.

"What's going on here? Why are the gates closed?" She returned, suddenly fearing what the answer was.

"I'm sorry, Lady Azaelia. The Sand Village and Orochimaru attacked the Village. Many ninja died including the Third Hokage." the second one told her with a deep bow.

"No!! It can't be." Azaelia exclaimed, looking down. Her slender hands went up to tight-balled fists. She could feel the anger return from her latest battle. She had returned to her lands and surrounding area when she was attacked by rogue ninja on the way back. "Who killed him?!"

The ANBU Black Ops were shocked by her rage, seeing that the Kochou family _never _showed their emotion, even during battle. She was raised that way, and she had plan on continuing to hold up her family's honor. But she was sure her pa would allow her to show emotions when it's concerning the Hokage.

"_Orochimaru _snuck in during the Chunin exams as the Sand Village's Hokage and battled him. Third Hokage used the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu. Go ahead in, Lady Azaelia. The funeral is just about to start." the taller one replied to her demand. "And, Lady Azaelia, it's good to have you back. The kinouchis have a lot to learn if they plan to beat you or Lady Tsunade."

"He's right. It is good to have you back." the other one echoed.

"Thanks guys. Remember keep your eyes open at all times." Azaelia replied with a smile as the enormous gates began to open. _I'll miss you, Hokage. You were like a grandfather to me. Thank you. _Her mind whispered into the wings of a butterfly. As she hurried to the funeral, she saw a trio of training ninja. One had crazy blonde hair; the one next to him was a female with short pink hair. The last one had brown/black hair. _Like Itachi. Could it be … Sasuke? _Azaelia's mind wondered.

"Excuse me…." She called out to them. They spun around with weapons ready. "What's with the need of weapons when you talk with another Leaf Ninja?" She pulled off her cloak to show her headband neatly tied around her right thigh; her weak spot. They somewhat relaxed but not all the way.

"Who are you then?" the kinouchi asked.

"Azaelia Kochou of the Kochou Clan."

"But that clan is gone. The princess died in the fighting."

She had to laugh a little. "We'll see."

"You do know that the Third Hokage is dead?!" the blonde kid yelled.

"Naruto! Shut up!" the other boy yelled at the blonde kid.

"Naruto is it?" the girl nodded. "Naruto, I was informed that the person that took care of me when my life came crashing down all around me, is _DEAD_ due to those murderous hands of a Legendary Senin! And you…." She almost exploded which scared the trio. She pointed at the one that looked like Itachi. "…..you have to be Sasuke Uchiha."

"So." Sasuke replied casually.

"How do you know Sasuke?" the girl asked still a little scared.

"Itachi was my teammate when we were little. I left right after the completion of our training. I was hunting down the remains of my family." She replied feeling the sadness and anger swelling up inside. _I will not explode. _"Let's get going." With that, she was gone.

"She looks familiar somehow." the girl with pink hair said.

"Sakura, let's go." Sasuke called out to her. _How could she like my brother enough to say _HIS_ name in front of me?_

Sakura turned around to see Naruto running at full steam. Shaking her head, her and Sasuke walked at a regular pace other than their short-tempered friend.

* * *

"Goodbye, Hokage." Azaelia whispered as she placed a white daisy in front of the Third Hokage's picture.

'"_Azaelia, you have returned from your mission." a gentle voice called our to me as I walked through the town._

"_Yes, Hokage." I replied formally with a playful smile playing unto my delicate lips._

"_Tell me about it tonight at supper. Have a good day, my dear." the Hokage said smiling too as he placed a small kiss to the top of my braided hair._

"_Okay, sir." I replied with a hug. As I watched him walk away, I sensed someone walk up behind me. "What is it, Itachi?"_

"_How is it that you can always know it's me and not Kurenai-sensei? I'm quiet!!" a young male's voice sounded from behind me. I jumped to escape the snaky arm that would have ended up around my waist._

"_Because I could sense your presence and that shampoo is really strong." I laughed as I landed an inch away._

"_It's always that excuse." Itachi whined. He had short brown/black hair that was tied back with a little white ribbon. His black eyes were always playful when we weren't training or on a mission. His khaki shorts and shirt were a deep navy blue color. '_He wore his regular sandals today. What does he have in mind?_'_ _I thought as I gazed at him. '_Every girl has a crush on him and he only talks to me. I wonder why._'_

"_What are you thinking, Itichy?" I asked questionably with a slight raised eyebrow using my nickname for him._

"_I thought we could go for a swim at the falls. Or is the "little princess" too tired?" Itachi returned using his nickname for me._

_Laughing, I replied, "This "little princess" isn't too tired for a swim. I'm not a princess anymore, Itichy._"'

Tears began to fill her eyes as Azaelia walked away. After that swim, the Chunin exams began, and Itachi and her passed with flying colors. Then she'd left with no word of good-bye to Itachi, only to the Third. She never had found out why he only talked to her and no other girl their age. _Why, Itachi? Why? _She thought. Azaelia sensed someone behind her. She was the last of the line, so no one was suppose to behind her.

"Well, you sure have grown, Azaelia." It was a male voice. Raising her eyebrows, she turned around to see a man about her height with snow-white hair and a brown eye. His headband was covering his left eye. He had a blue mask over his mouth and nose. He wore khaki pants and a green vest indicating that he was a shinobi. She smiled.

"Kakashi, aren't you suppose to be in black?" She asked him, still smiling.

"So…" Kakashi muttered. "You have figured out my clone? You truly have grown, Princess Azaelia."

The Clone Kakashi finally disappeared to show the real Kakashi dressed in black. He was smiling as if a student had figured out a difficult jutsu.

"Long time no see, Azaelia Kochou." another male sensei, Iruka. Iruka walked over also in black khaki battle outfit. He had brown hair with warm chocolate brown eyes. "Are you back for good?"

"The Kochou Princess has finally returned." yet another male sensei came up to the gathering around. Asuma, was the other sensei that helped train her with numerous other teachers that included Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, and Gay. Asuma had brown/black hair; he also was in black khaki battle clothing. His eyes were a dark brown color.

"Welcome back, Azaelia." Kurenai said coming toward the group. She wasn't in her regular battle-training clothing. She now wore a black shirt and shorts with her black hair still hanging down her back. Today, she wore a smile.

"Iruka, I am back for good. Asuma, I'm not a princess anymore. And everyone else, it's good to be home again. But I'm going after _HIM. _HE stole my grandfather away from my village and me. I'm not going to let this bastard get away with this." She said, feeling the anger swell up inside again.

"Kakashi, is this shinobi really the Princess of the Kochou Clan?" Naruto asked his sensei, pointing at her.

"Yes, Naruto. Azaelia Kochou is the Princess of the Kochou Clan." Kakashi said, knowing that she regretted the title that the village had given her since she was little.

"But how could she survive the attack on her family?" Sakura asked.

"My mother had me hide in the woods surrounding my home. I also was in training when the attack happened. Remember that the Kochou family was the most elite ninja family next to the Uchiha clan." she told her.

"Naruto, Sakura, Azaelia has grown up as an orphan all her life since the attack on her family when she was fourteen. She was in a coma when we found her. A tree branch, the one she was hiding on, broke and caused her to hit her head on the other branches. The Third, Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Gay, and I have trained and took care of her. Hinata, Ino, TenTen, and you, Sakura, are going to train under her and your team leaders." Kurenai explained the matter to Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, TenTen, Neji, and Lee were waiting for their sensei, a few inches away from the large gathering of the shinobi.

"I better go rest. Don't worry; I won't leave suddenly again. I'm here to stay." Azaelia said, giving hugs to Kurenai and Iruka. "I just need some sleep and relaxation to calm my nerves before I explode big time."

Kakashi started laughing along with Asuma as they gazed at their "princess".

"Kurenai-sensei, why is she the one to train us kinouchi? We are fine on our own." a girl next to Sasuke asked. She had blonde hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. She and everyone else wore black.

"Ino, she is one of the top ninjas under Lady Tsunade." Kurenai answered Ino and everyone's question.

"I remember her, but I can't remember her looking like she does now. My brother would brag to my mother that she was one of the best female ninja alive from her clan." Sasuke muttered.

She smiled from under the Hokage's House's roof. _So Sasuke remembers me. _She thought. Leaving her hiding spot, Azaelia headed toward the Uchiha estates. But to her horror, she found the place quiet and abandoned.

"I thought you would come here." A male voice quietly said behind her. She knew that voice; it was Gay-sensei. He too was in black.

Azaelia didn't turn around to greet him like she did with the other senseis. "What happened here, Gay sensei?"

"Itachi attacked and murdered everyone…." Gay began.

"But I saw Sasuke just a moment ago." Her mind was racing trying to find a reasonable explanation.

"He spared Sasuke. Azaelia-sama, he killed everyone. Sasuke said it was to test his power." She had sunk to her knees while Gay told her what happened to the only family she knew since the death of hers.

"When?"

"A week after you left. Azaeli-" Before he could finish, she left, her eyes blind with tears. Finally getting to her apartment, she collapsed onto her knees, crying.

"How could I be so stupid!?" For hours, she was yelling at herself for being stupid and leaving the village with a word to anyone, especially to Itachi. Out of the corner of her eye was a note sitting on her bed. Stiffly standing up, she walked over to her bed. Lifting the note and reading its contents, she recognized the handwriting. It said:

"_Hey "little princess",_  
_I know you must've found out what I did. And you must be blaming yourself for it. Well don't. I said what I said to Sasuke out of rage and confusion. Why did you leave? I bet you're laughing at me now. Me showing my emotions to Sasuke. You have been, no you are, the best person to watch out for Sasuke…._" she couldn't finish what Itachi's note because she sensed someone behind her.

"Hey 'little princess'." the voice simply said. She hardly recognized his voice but the only one that called her that was…Itachi.

"Itichy?" Azaelia timidly asked, trying to mask her emotions.

"Wow, I've missed that name. Yeah, Aza, it's me." Itachi said, a little of laughter in his voice.

"Why? Why, Itichy? I don't understand." Her voice was soft and had a hint of confusion.

* * *

Well what do you think? Tell me in that little thing that they call a review. :D Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

Now, remember that I don't own this story. Only the plot line and oc(s). Thanks.

Oh, you might want to re-watch Naruto Shippuden episode 2 to get what happened at the end of the episode and chapter. Just a little hint. Thanks again, and enjoy :D

* * *

Two Years Later

A knock sounded at her door. "Coming." Azaelia yelled as she ran to the door of her apartment. Opening it, she found Naruto standing there.

"Hey Azaelia-sensei. Can I talk to you?" He looked a lot older than she saw him. _It had been five years since the day that I met my students at the funeral of the Third Hokage, who was like my grandfather._ She thought. Instead of his jacket that he wore while training, he was wearing a robe she made with her family's finest silks. It was _almost_ an exact replica to the Fourth Hokage's robe.

"Why, hello Naruto. Come in, please. How have you been?" Azaelia said, a little surprised.

"Training with Pervy Sage was torture and interesting. How has my favorite kunoichi sensei?"

"What do you want?"

"What?! How could you think that I wanted something?"

_Because you're like Kakashi_. "Because you're playing kiss up, like the rest of the sensei."

"Ah man!" Naruto said as he sat down on her couch as she fixed them some ramen and a glass of orange flavored water. She handed him his bowl and glass while setting her tray down on the table in front of the couch.

"So what is it, Naruto?"

"Do you remember at the funeral of the Third Hokage? Sakura thought that the Princess of the Kochou Clan was gone with the rest of her clan. Then you showed up saying that you were the last princess of the Kochou Clan. Sasuke and you recognized each other."

"Yeah of course. Why are you asking?"

"I was wondering why that was."

"I'll start to the beginning. When I was born, my family was one of the best ninja clans. Uchihas and Hyuugas were the allies of mine. Sasuke's brother, Itachi, and Lady Hinata along with me are the sole heirs to our clan names. Lady Hinata and I are the princesses of Kochou and Hyuuga clans. Itachi is, of course, the prince of Uchiha. But I was kept away from Itachi and the Hyuuga because of my birthplace in my family. If I had a sister or brother older than me, I won't have to be hidden away from the village.

"But a rival family couldn't handle mine being in the spotlight for all our missions whether the level difficulty of the mission, was easy or hard. They had sent corners, messages, and offers of marriage, anything to have some attention to their clan. My cousin was close to being forced to marry their oldest son till he was killed on a mission. I was only fourteen when that happened. After that horrible day, they came after us. My mother hid me away in the forest surround our home. We lived just outside the village. My family loved our privacy and the Hokage allowed us.

"I don't remember much after seeing my home being burned to the ground. The next thing I knew I was lying in a hospital bed. Sasuke's mother, Itachi, Third Hokage, and Kurenai were there. After my release from the hospital, Itachi and I were placed on the same team. We grew really close. After the chunin exams, I left to find the rest of my home and maybe a family member. Or something my parents left behind. Then when I came back, I found you, Sakura, Sasuke, and everyone. Now it's my turn to ask the question. Why do you want to know?"

"It's just that how can Sasuke feel like avenging his family when you don't go out to avenging yours. And why did Itachi kill his family?" Naruto asked, finishing his second bowl of ramen.

The way Naruto phrased those words, Itachi's explanation came back more clearly than ever before. "It was out of rage and confusion…" "Do you remember when I had accompanied you and Master Jaraya to see if Lady Tsunade would take the position of Hokage?"

"Yes, you were the one there to face off Itachi when he came."

"Well, during that battle, Itachi was holding back. He-"

"WHAT!" a female voice sounded from behind the front door. "Iruka, you're lying. Naruto wouldn't want to kill Sasuke."

She walked over to the door and quietly opened the door to reveal a girl with short pink hair and a red top and tan khaki shorts. Her hands weren't gloved, but you could tell that her hands were deadly. Her back was to her. In front of this new comer was another male with a gentle face. His hair was pulled into a ponytail while the rest fanned to the right. He was a little taller than the girl. Azaelia raised her eyebrow at him. He saw and shrugged unnoticed by his female companion.

"Naruto wants to save Sasuke, not kill him."

"Why would you even think that?" She asked finally stepping into the hallway.

"Lady Azaelia! How long have you been standing there?" Sakura asked sheepishly.

"Long enough to hear that Iruka thinks Naruto want to kill Sasuke. Come in."

Sakura and Iruka followed Azaelia inside to fine Naruto there looking at a picture.

"What'cha looking at, Naruto?" Sakura asked going over to where Naruto was standing. In Naruto's hands was an old photo of Itachi, Sasuke, and me next to the lake. "Hey Lady Azaelia? When was this taken?"

She came out of the kitchen, setting down more bowls of ramen and hot chocolate. "Bring it here." Sakura and Naruto brought the photo over to her and sat down. Naruto instantly took the fresh bowl of ramen. She smiled as the memory came back to her.

"It must be a good memory since your smiling." Iruka said quietly.

"Yeah. It was." Azaelia said as Sakura relaxed against couch as Naruto and Iruka, quietly ate and drank the soup and drinks she had set out for them. "It was a year after Kurenai-sensei took me under her wing. Itachi and I had just came back from a very long mission…

"_See ya later, Kurenai-sensei." Azaelia said, waving good-bye to her sensei and comrade as she headed off toward her apartment._

"_Aren't you going after her?" Kurenai asked Itachi._

"_No; she's going to see Hokage after she changes. She always does after a mission. I guess it's because he has been the only father she's seen." Itachi explained with a sad tone in his voice and look in his eyes._

"_And what makes you think that?" Kurenai asked._

"_Mother told me that her father and the other men weren't around much."_

"_True, her father and the other men weren't around much. But she only goes to the Third Hokage is for dinner. It's still early morning. So why not go after her. Go do something with her."_

"_Yes, Mistress Matchmaker." Itachi said with a smirk on his normal serious face. He then headed toward his home. His little brother was coming home from somewhere when Itachi showed up at the Uchiha entrance. "Hey Sasuke. How was school?"_

_Sasuke, except for the long lines that went from Itachi's eyes to his cheek bones, looked a lot like Itachi. "School's been okay. How was the mission? Where's Azaelia-chan?" Sasuke loved hanging out with his older brother and his "special" girl._

"_The mission was okay. As for Azaelia-chan, she's at her apartment. Do you want to go with me to get her and go swimming?" They had just reached the front door of their home. Their mother was sweeping the front porch when they arrived. "Hey ma."_

"_Hello boys. I was thinking of having Azaelia over for dinner tomorrow night. What do you think, Itachi?" Their mother was indeed beautiful and gentle._

"_I think it's a good idea, ma. We'll ask her when we go to go see her." Itachi said. "Wanna go, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke nodded as he quickly hugged his mom before rushing into the house. She laughed as she helped Itachi with his bags. They got them into his room when Sasuke appeared in the doorway. Itachi then shooed his mother and younger brother out of his room to get out of his outfit._

_After a minute, Sasuke and Itachi headed off towards Azaelia's place. They talked about a numerous things as they walked. They had just begun to talk about Azaelia's family when they finally reached her place._

_Climbing the stairs to her apartment, Sasuke couldn't wait. He ran up to her door and began to knock until she opened it. Azaelia's long brown hair was out of its ponytail and clips and was hanging down her back and shoulders. Her blue eyes smiled when she saw Itachi and Sasuke in their carefree shorts and sandals. She then moved out of their way into her living room. _

"_What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she shut the door behind Itachi._

"_We wanted to know if you'll join us for dinner tomorrow night? And if you want to go swimming with us." Sasuke asked._

_Azaelia laughed softly. "I thought you guys would come and ask me. Tell your mother that I'll be there." She walked into her room, grabbing a bag off her bed. She then returned to the room. "Let's go." Sasuke ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Azaelia wasn't surprised by this and kneeled down, so that Sasuke's arms were around her delicate neck. She looked up and saw Itachi's smiling eyes. She then turned to Sasuke and softly whispering, "I will always be here."_

"… We had spent the rest of the day at my favorite spot to swim. That was two months before I had left." Azaelia finished.

"I remember that day. The day you left. Everyone was so-" Iruka was interrupted by a knock at her door.

Azaelia got up and answered it. She was handed a scroll with the Hokage's symbol on the outside. "Arigatou." She closed the door and returned to the room where everyone was sitting. "I'm sorry, but Sakura and Naruto, you should go get some rest for your test against Kakashi." She seemed a little distracted by something.

Although it surprised Sakura and Naruto by her actions, they left her to her quiet apartment. When they were gone, Azaelia opened the sealed scroll. It read: Lady Azaelia,

I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. Would you travel to the Sand Village and check how things are there? If things a re as bad as it seems then please send word.

Lady Tsunade

Hokage of Konoha

Azaelia rolled the scroll back up and went into her room. She walked toward the closet and pulled out her backpack she would use for when she was on missions. Her thoughts were racing as she packed. _Could it be Itachi and his partner Kizama?_ or _What's going on?_ were her thoughts as she locked up her apartment, then slipping a note to her neighbors, asking them to keep watch over her place.

She first went to the Hokage's place and asked to speak with Lady Tsunade immediately. She was then let in to find a woman with long blonde hair, tied back into two ponytails. Azaelia's family cloak flapped behind her as the wind from the opened window filled the room. "Milady, I'm going to need a messenger bird if I'm to send word of any trouble. I would prepare a squad just in case of trouble."

"You may take one of the birds. Be careful, Lady Azaelia. We may need you if Naruto gets out of control."

"No worries. I plan on coming back. I'll contact you as soon as I can. Farewell for now, milady." Azaelia said, bowing before leaving the room.

She then headed over to the falconry to retrieve her bird that she was given for every mission she went on. Akita, a golden eagle, was sitting on a perch waiting for her to come. The Falconry Master were bustlingly along, getting Akita ready for Azaelia and her mission. Azaelia walked into the room and Akita flew directly to her. "Hey girl; ready for another mission." She looked directly at one of the Masters, who was handing her a bag full of seeds, thick leather gloves, and blank scrolls. "Is there anything else that I'll need?"

"Nope. You are set, Azaelia-sama. Good luck and come back safely."

Azaelia smiled and gently squeezed his hand that rested on her arm. "I plan on it." She placed a leather pad on her shoulder, underneath her cloak. Akita then landed on top of the shoulder with the cloak hiding the leather pad. She then waved and disappeared into the night.

She looked back only once; her eyes glowing in the moonlight. Akita squawked once, causing Azaelia to look at her. Her smile made her eyes glow even brighter. "You're right. We'll be back." She turned back around and headed off again, the moon lighting her way.

The following morning, Sakura and Naruto were pacing around the training field entrance, waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive.

"You'd think that Kakashi-sensei would learn to be on time while I was gone." Naruto complained. Sakura only shrugged her shoulders. Something was obviously bugging her. "Hey. What's wrong?" Naruto stopped pacing and walked over to Sakura, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm curious about Lady Azaelia. She sent us out of her apartment really quick. Then this morning, I went to see Lady Tsunade when I over-heard her and Shizune talking about Azaelia's mission. It may be a dangerous mission. She may not survive this one." Sakura said, facing the rising sun.

"She'll be okay. She's been trained to this kind of mission before hand." Kakashi said, from behind them. "Now, let's go." They headed into the area. They saw three tree stumps.

"Wow, it's good to be back here." Naruto said, looking around.

"That's right. This was your very first training session." Kakashi said, looking at him present from Naruto.

"That was squad seven." Sakura murmured.

"The three of us together." Naruto said, quietly.

"That's right; we had Sasuke with us back then, didn't we." Kakashi said, silently.

They all fell silent, each remembering their last encounter with him. Sakura, the day Sasuke left the village, while Naruto remembered his encounter with him before they tried to kill or seriously wound each other.

Kakashi looked up from his book to see Sakura, hugging her knees, and Naruto on his hands and knees, pounding the ground at his failure. _Sasuke's name must be taboo to them._ Kakashi thought as he grabbed his bells from his pouch. As soon as he held them out, making the clank against each other, Naruto and Sakura looked up at him. "Alright, show me how far you have come. After all, you haven't given up on your Sasuke, now have you?"

"No way!" Sakura said, standing up.

Naruto followed suit. "Why the heck did you think that I put up with that training for?"

"The rules are the same as the first time. You have until sunrise tomorrow." Kakashi said, tying the bells to his khakis. He then closed his book.

"Are you going to be reading that stupid book the entire time, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked mockingly, fixing his headband.

"Nah, I bet he already finished it." Sakura returned, equally mocking tone in her voice as she place a pair of black gloves on her hands.

"Not quite, but I'm going to have to save that pleasure for next time." Kakashi said, as he placed his book in his pouch and moved his hand toward his headband, which covered his right eye. "Besides I have a feeling that I going to need to stay on my toes. This time… it's serious." He pulled his head band up to reveal a red eye with three black, little swirls on a thin black line. Kakashi's sharingan.

* * *

Now remember to hit that little button called REVIEW. Or else you won't get any more chapters until I have at least **6** reviews. And emberfire411, thanks for the review. And that doesn't mean you can post six reviews. MUWHAHAHA... *coughs* ouch.

Love Aza


End file.
